


Kounoi - The Taste of Tea

by Letthemhateme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthemhateme/pseuds/Letthemhateme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku never expected to find a pillow fort in his living room. Suffice to say, he was a little surprised by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kounoi - The Taste of Tea

When Koujaku returned home from work, the last thing he expected to see was a pillow fort in the middle of the living room. Maybe a bit of a mess, or a pizza box or two. That would've been acceptable. But when the pillow fort was taking up two thirds of the entire room and encompassed both couches and two chairs, it was a bit ridiculous.

He sighed as he slipped his shoes off, walking over to the fort and lifting up the corner of a blanket to peer inside. Noiz was laying on his side, his right hand propping his head up as his left stuffed his mouth full of pizza. Ah, there's the pizza he had expected to see. “What are you doing?” he asked, bending down. There was something playing on a computer screen, the blonde watching it intently.

“Either join me or go.” without even glancing over his shoulder, he shrugged simply as he gave his elder a choice. “I'm watching a movie so be quiet.”

After a long moment of debating, Koujaku sighed and crawled inside the fort. It was bigger than it looked, easily fitting the two of them. He had to admit, it had been made well. For a pillow fort. “What are you watching?” he asked, sitting beside him.

“Dunno.”

His eyebrow twitched slightly. If he didn't know what the movie was, then why was he complaining?! Damn brat. But he didn't say anything, just folded his arms over his chest and looked at the screen. After a moment, he found his eyes wandering to the only other interesting thing inside the fort.

Noiz was still gazing at the screen, his arm resting on the blankets beneath him now that he'd finished his slice of pizza. The mostly-empty box of pizza lay discarded off to the side, as well as a cup of tea. That surprised the raven-haired male. He didn't know Noiz could even boil water, let alone make tea. And it smelled surprisingly good, too.

As if reading his mind, the blonde spoke up again. “We have tea in Germany, old man. I know how to make it.” he murmured, finally turning to look at him. “If you want some, I can make more.” he offered.

Koujaku shook his head slightly. “It's fine. I was just surprised, is all.” he explained. He kept his eyes on him for a few seconds more, then glanced back at the screen.

A rustle reached his ears after a moment, then he found himself face to face with the blonde. “Gah- Dammit, brat.” he cursed, frowning at him. Noiz just seemed amused by his reaction. “What are you doing?”

Noiz had scooted over and sat on his lap, the cup of tea in his hands. At least he had checked to make sure it wouldn't burn him this time. His tongue still stung a little from earlier. “You're jumpy today, old man.” he mused, taking a sip of the tea.

Then he kissed him. Koujaku blinked in surprise, then allowed his eyes to slide closed as he kissed him back. But Noiz seemed intent on something, prying his lips open before slipping his tongue into his mouth. With it came the taste of the tea, surprisingly sweet and a little bitter. Every so often, a light clicking sound would come from their kiss; Noiz's tongue piercing would occasionally hit against his teeth.

After an impossibly long moment, the blonde pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “So, the tea's pretty nice, isn't it?” his face was expressionless, but there was an underlying smugness in his tone.

The raven-haired male narrowed his eyes at him, the taste of tea still lingering in his mouth. “You brat-” he was silenced as the blonde kissed him again, warm liquid filling his mouth this time. He swallowed the tea reflexively, then pulled away from him. “I thought you wanted to watch your movie.”

Noiz shrugged loosely, sipping at his tea again. “It's pretty boring, actually. This is more fun.” his lips twitched into that annoying smirk he usually wore, an expression he knew Koujaku both hated and loved. Admittedly, Koujaku wanted to hit him. And then kiss him. And then--

He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. Getting aroused with the blonde perched on his lap wouldn't end well for either of them. It wouldn't end well for Koujaku, specifically. The blonde didn't mind whether he was rough or not. It's not like he could feel it.

Even so, the smug blonde seemed to notice his reaction. “Getting a nosebleed already, old man? We haven't even done anything.” he teased.

Koujaku hadn't even noticed the blood flowing from his nose until the blonde had pointed it out, his cheeks flushing almost the same shade of red as he looked away, pressing the back of his hand to his nose. “Shut up, brat.” he muttered grumpily, embarrassed that he was having a nosebleed _yet again_.

Noiz leaned back, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box and pulling his hand away before he gently started to mop up the blood. “You're ridiculous, old man. How we ever manage to have sex is a mystery to me.”

Still glaring at him, he smacked him in the head. It was light, but it only made the blonde laugh. “Keep up with that attitude and we're never having sex again.” he threatened, allowing the other to continue. Even though he sounded serious, both of them knew that they would still end up tangled together in the sheets.

The blonde laughed again, an action that made Koujaku's lips twitch into a small smile. It was nice, seeing him laugh like that. The thought was brushed from his mind as the younger male set down the cup of tea, pushing his elder down into the mess of blankets and pillows and kissing him deeply once more.

* * *

Several minutes later, the two were laying together in the fort, breathing heavily. After a very long moment, Noiz let out a chuckle and looked up at him. “Want some of that tea now, old man?” he teased.

His question was met with a laugh and a flick to his nose, the male's arms tightening around his shirtless chest and pulling him closer.

“ _Please.”_

 


End file.
